Rejected and Reowned
by Platypus Shoelace
Summary: In the middle of disc three if you've played this before Zidane plans to kidnapp Garnet again to relive this moment. But some one else is going to interfear...
1. Enter Zidane

Hey! Platypus here! Opening up for my first story! Themed Final Fantasy 9! Oh and I don't own Final Fantasy 9. Although I wish that I did so I could make millions in the gaming business. Actually I had made this story before I had heard about So I hope you enjoy my first story! And I look forward to those reviews. This is a humor/romance. Usually I only write humor…but hey some romance is good too right? Oh and another reason I choose Final Fantasy 9 above all the rest is because a lot of people either don't know about it or they don't like it because they went back to chibi's. But hey! Zidane's got a tail! What's not to love?

**Chapter 1**

** Enter Zidane**

A huge air ship was making its way through the sky towards the city of Alexandria. Alexandria was a busy bustling city where they held a famous festival that was composed of stands where they sold items, weapons and accessories, and who could forget the famous play performed by the famous Tantalus" Company". They came from the East every year to perform the same play over and over again, year after year. The play was called "I Want to be Your Canary". As the airship docked a young princess with dark black hair stared out the window viewing everything that she could see from the top balcony of the castle. A small black mage was running and tripped. He then picked himself back up and looked at the huge airship that was powered by Mist, hover just over his head.

Inside the ship a young man with a curious monkey tail slid down the fire pole and walked inside the captains cabin.

"Hello? Hello is any one here yet?" The young man yelled. "I guess I'm the first one here huh?" He said to himself.

"Prepare yourself!" A dark figure yelled. He jumped out of the shadows and lunged for the young man. He easily dodged it and went so far as to trip the figure that had a head shaped like a dragon.

"Is that all you got!" He shouted smiling to himself.

"I'm just getting started!" The dragon stood up and charged again. The young man pulled out duel daggers and stood in battle stance. He played with the dragon by jumping on his head and kicking him to the ground. Occasionally hanging by his tail to avoid being hurt.

"Time to finish you off!" He yelled as he cut the dragons head clean off. "There!" He said clapping his hands together dusting them off.

"Oww…Your getting better Zidane." One of the Tantalus members said. It was Zidane's Boss Baku under that dragon mask. " I trained you well." He proceeded to rub his head.

"Heh…I'm just a natural" Zidane said cockily, looking away and crossing his arms.

"Eh! What was that! I guess I still need to whip that attitude into shape!" Baku shouted back.

Baku is basically Zidane's foster father. You see Zidane doesn't remember his parents and Baku found him and raised him to be a Tantalus Thief. Baku is a little on the heavy side and his face kinda looks like a pig's, even though he is supposed to resemble a monkey, like Zidane and the other Tantalus group soon to be announced.

"Heh and it still hasn't worked all these years!" Zidane smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey guys! Hope we're not too late!" Three other members of Tantalus walked in the door.

One was named Marcus, he had monkey fangs and pointed ears. He wore a blue jean outfit, with leather shoes. The other's name was Cinna, and he wore a chef hat, with an apron, and fought with a wooden spoon. He also resembled a pig. And Blank, he had dark reddish-brown hair and was like a half-brother to Zidane.

"Good everyone is here then! Let's get on with the meeting!" Baku announced. Zidane ran through the door eager for the plan to come. Everyone sat down around a small table and waited for Baku's instructions. "Ok then everyone listen up! Normally I would give the orders but this time it is Zidane who planned this all out. So take it away!" Baku gestured for Zidane to stand up.

"Alright then. The plan is to kidnap the most babe-licious princess in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet!" Zidane explained.

"Hey, didn't we do this last year?" Questioned Blank.

" Yeah well ya see…I haven't seen Garnet in so long…that I wanted to kind of re-meet her. You know, like how we first met. But this time the plan won't fail!"

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" Asked Cinna raising an eyebrow.

"Well since the guards there know me now I can just waltz right in and sneak the sleeping powder in her morning tea. But I will put so little in there that it will take some time to kick in, so she wont fall asleep until right before the play starts. She'll fall asleep in her bed, and I will direct the ship to her window. And you guys will perform the play without me."

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean we still need one more person to play your part." Marcus theorized stroking his chin.

"See that's the thing! We always alter some part of the play to keep things interesting! Like last time when Garnet and I got caught on the elevator below the stage, and were sent up on to the stage itself! No one will say' Hey where's the guy with the tail?' It won't matter! Everyone pondered a moment. Thinking things over. Trying to find a flaw in his plan.

"Hey what about…nah…that covers it…" Baku started.

"How will you get from the airship to Garnet's window without being noticed?" Blank finally spoke up.

"Ahhhh……." Zidane opened his mouth for a breath but he didn't have that part figured out yet. Everyone waited for his "brilliant mind" to work. "I…uh…haven't thought that far into the plan yet…but I'm working on it I swear!" He tried covering up for himself.

" Oh yeah I knew it was a mistake leaving the planning up to a dull witted baboon like Zidane." Baku smirked.

" OH YEAH! YOU JUST SAID THAT ON PURPOSE TO GET ME ANGRY SO I WOULD COME UP WITH SOMETHING LIKE PARK THE AIR SHIP 20 FEET AWAY FROM HER BLACONY WHILE I CARRY HER ON MY **BACK** AND SLIDE DOWN THE BANNER THAT HANGS ABOVE HER WINDOW!" Zidane took a deep breath after that long sentence and was gasping for air.

"Hey that's not bad. You think better when you're mad!" Cinna poked fun at Zidane.

"I do? I mean…YEAH I do! Isn't it a brilliant plan? Oh yeah I'm good. Who's good? Me! Oh yeah! Come on! Work it!" Zidane sang as he danced around the table.

"ALLRIGHT! WE GET IT!" Everyone yelled annoyed by him.

" Now let's put the plan in motion. Operation: De Ja Vu!" Zidane pointed up in the air. He rubbed his hands together with a gleam in his eye.

"Don't you think he's getting a little too excited?" Marcus whispered to Blank with a sweat drop on his head.

"Hey it's his girl, you can't not expect this from him. At least he'll be off our backs and telling us how much he misses her!" Blank whispered back.

"Yeah you have a point. All he ever thinks about is girls." Cinna joined in.

" Hey." Zidane said coolly, hovering over the whispering three. Zidane had this priceless expression on his face. " You guys should really rest up you know? Talking about me and my obsession over girls behind my back is really tiring isn't it? You should rest up and SHUT UP!" He pounded their heads into the floorboards. "Tonight is a big night!"

And there you have it! My first story and my first chapter! I hope you liked it! And there will be more humor as the story progresses! So keep reading! Hey every story has to have a time when they explain what they're doing! It'll get better trust me…heh heh heh….ha ha ha AHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry…maniacal laughter got the better of me!


	2. Zidane's Devious Plot

Rejected and Reowned

**By Platypus Shoelace**

Hello everyone! It's me Platypus again! I know I need to get other stories up but hey be lucky that I'm updating this fast. Even though no one has re-viewed me but Jabber-Nut, but that is partly my fault because I haven't got my name widespread yet. Oh and yet again I don't own Final Fantasy 9, do I always have to say this?

Yeah, unless I want to get sued by Square-Enix, the future company that I plan to work for, and then when they read my resume they will be all like," Hey isn't that the girl that tried to steal our game?" Then they will burn my resume and never let me work for them, so I guess I should remember to type out the disclaimers. (Dang!)

Chapter 2

Zidane's Devious Plot

Zidane steered the airship into the docking bay of Alexandria with ease. A wide grin on his face, he docked the ship and pulled his hands from the helm. He slowly walked from the captain's room down the hall where all the lofts were. Zidane was strutting his stuff while the song "Stayin' Alive" was playing in the background. Blank exited his room and saw Zidane strut his stuff on by. He shook his head and headed for the kitchen. Zidane jumped from the dock to the ground and went straight to the castle.

As he walked through the town of Alexandria he observed everyone staring at him. One lady had this, "OMIGOD NOT HIM AGAIN!" kind of look. He stopped when this…fowl smell filled his nose and his stomach with sickness. It was the smell of…the foulest kind of food ever to be created…Zidane's stomach's arch rival…yes. Even Zidane's stomach could not handle this monstrosity of evil. And you know how bottomless his stomach is! IM LOOKING AT YYYYOOOOOUUUUU JABBER NUT! Sorry, inside joke. It can handle almost everything…except…the slick bumpy cylinderness of…pickles…

Zidane covered his nose in disgust. "Ugh! Those darn pickles again! Why can't those things not exist?" Zidane ran from the pickles covering his mouth, so as not to blow chunks…heh heh…chunks…Anyway, Zidane approached the entrance to the castle. As he looked up into the very top of the window of the castle, he noticed Garnet standing at her balcony, she seemed to be stressed by something. "Don't worry my love! Your knight in shining armor is coming to your rescue!" He yelled and pointed into the air. He pivoted on one foot and started at a run toward the gate. But a guard blocked his way. "Um excuse me? I'm Zidane of the Tantalus Company, and I am here to discuss some very important matters about tonight's play 'I Want to be your Canary', with Princess Garnet, she is expecting me so if you will just let me through…"

"Sorry, no one is allowed in. Let alone speak with the princess." The guard said in a deep voice.

"What? On whose terms!" Zidane raised his voice slightly.

"By the terms of Queen Brane herself."

"Why that fat cow is trying to mess with my plans…" Zidane whispered to himself.

"What was that!" The guard exclaimed.

"Oh nothing I was just contemplating the odds of you beating me in a fight…yep I would definitely win." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"Ha! I mere actor like yourself beat a Pluto Knight such as myself!"

"Well then let's find out who's better!" Zidane jumped into battle stance.

"Ok but you'll regret it!" The knight blindly charged at Zidane.

"Ha amateur." And with that Zidane jumped on the knight's head, turned around in mid-air, and kicked his head into the ground. The frustrated knight clumsily got up and drew his sword.

"Heh…breaking out the artillery now aren't you? I can beat you without drawing a single one of my two daggers." Zidane mocked.

"I'll make you eat those words!" The knight was flustered now and swung wildly missing every swing. Zidane jumped back, ducked, and dodged each swing until the knight was out of breath, and he could no longer lift his sword.

"Hey, I have a few tips for you, one, did you know it takes more energy to swing and miss, than when you hit your target? Oh, and two, don't ever challenge me, cause you won't win." Zidane gave the final blow to the back of the knight's head knocking him unconscious." Sweet dreams." He then pulled the knights body behind a wall where no one could see him, and began to sneak into the castle.

Off in the distance, all you could see was Zidane's head peek around the corner, as he was trying to avoid any more encounters with the guards. For he didn't want to dispose of any more bodies. He ran up the stairs on the right that led to Garnet's room. He spotted the door to her room around the corner at the end of the hall. He heard a muffled sound that he couldn't quite make out. As he got closer, he noticed that it was Garnet singing. He loved it when she sang. It was some weird language that not even Garnet understood.

Once when Zidane snuck up on Garnet singing behind a pillar on the highest balcony, Garnet had told him that she couldn't remember where she had learned it, but she sang it every time she felt lonely or sad. It comforts her.

He came back to reality, and reached for the handle to the door. But suddenly he heard some commotion from the end of the hall. He hid behind a wall right by her room. He looked around the corner only to see Rusty, his real name was Steiner, but Zidane called him Rusty because he always wore this ancient armor that could have belonged to his great great grandpa. Zidane mostly only called him Rusty because it annoyed him.

Steiner was a fairly large man, who was very devoted to the queen and her orders. He always lived life black and white, and it extremely bored Zidane. But most of all Steiner hated Zidane because he was a thief, a low life thief as Steiner put it. And because Garnet always scolded him when he suspected Zidane was up to something.

Steiner was walking this way toward Garnet's room. Zidane hid behind the wall as Steiner knocked on her room. The singing immediately stopped as Garnet quickly opened the door.

"Oh Zidane I knew…oh hello Steiner."

"What were you expecting that low life thief?" Steiner remarked.

"Oh Steiner stop! You know I don't think kindly of you calling him that, why don't you just say his name?"

"Because I know that he is up to something devious, and I still say that he is playing a game with you." Steiner spoke his mind.

"Enough! I don't want to hear another word about Zidane from you! Now, tell me why you have come."

Zidane felt relieved that Garnet stuck up for him. He was beginning to lose hope that she had any feelings for him, because his perverted-ness always got in the way of romantic moments.

"I've come to tell you Happy Birthday. After all it is your 16th birthday."

"Crap! Hmph!" Zidane muffled himself. 'I completely forgot about her birthday! I have to get her something! But I'll do it later!' He thought to himself.

"Why that was very nice of you, thank you Steiner." Garnet said quaintly. "I really appreciate that you remembered!" She smiled. "If that is what you came for then resume your daily route."

"Yes Princess Garnet!" Steiner saluted her and walked back down the hallway. Garnet looked both ways with hopeful eyes, but to no avail. She closed the door and sat at the table in her room. 'Finally no more interruptions', Zidane thought and he reached for the doorknob again.

Yes! I am done! Well not done with the story, but done with this chapter. How do you like that? Huh Nut! Oh yeah take that! UH-HUH! Go me! Well aren't you kind of mad that I ended it there? I was thinking of ending it at the part where he was just about to enter the castle, but I decided that that was too short. So yeah…review! Please? Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top? I really need them! Like I said before, the only person who has reviewed me is Nut! Well the next chapter will be up as soon as Jabber-Nut is done writing the second chapter of Fort Nox!


End file.
